Just Cause 2 100% completion list
The scope of Just Cause 2 is massive in terms of explorable content. The sheer volume of towns, bases, facilities, cities, and ports to be explored can be a bit daunting, if one is trying to get 100% completion in all of them, the task may seem downright impossible at times. This page is here to help one accomplish that grand challenge. See also: Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips and Mercenary Mode. 100 % glitch See also: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. There's a rumor going around, that completing this game to 100% is impossible. It is possible that these problems are present in only some versions of this game. 6 missing collectibles All missions give 3 weapon parts and 3 vehicle parts, but sixth agency mission (Into the Den) gives none. 1 missing water tower There are supposed to be 221 water towers, but really there are only 220 to be found. There's one water tower in Panau City Residential District (X:3314; Y:15142) which doesn't contribute the 100% completion of the city. As it turns out, there are several more Sabotage Destructible Objects, in some settlements, that don't effect the completion of those settlements. However, these are not the missing ones. ~ I had completed panau city docks district 100% and I looked around and saw a water tower in the same area that did contribute to the total 220. Strange... ~ DarkIce582 ~ I found 222 in the game there is this one on a deserted island that completes the water towers and there is one that is glitchy in Panau City residential district... ~ The one who knows basically everything about Just Cause 2 and who has completed the game 99.98%. Reproducing Propoganda Trailer See also: Bugs. In a certain spot in the same region of the Panau City (near a turn-off for the raised motorway) a Propaganda Trailer will appear, not guarded by enemies. It works (makes sound and is shown as an enemy item when hovered over) and when blown up, will contribute to the overall number of propoganda trailers and give Heat. This is not a one-time affair either, working more than once. It is most noticeable when you complete the Docks District to 100%. This this is known to be present in the PC and Xbox versions. Most completed game Some say that the best achievable percentage is 99.95%, while others claim to have reached 99.64% and even 99.98%. There's still no reports of an unmodified 100% completion. Disputes If anyone thinks that they can seriously dispute the 100% glitch, then report it on this article's talk page. Modifications, that take the PC version to 100%, do not count! Sources *http://forums.eidosgames.com/showthread.php?t=108752 *http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/38345/t1506166-age-you-have-finished/#9 *http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/38345/t1638208-some-questions-100-glitch-difficulty-settings/ *XBL-Wordmanzamdrag *http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/directmessage.php?m=31398489 Collectible items There's a total of 3,000 collectible items. See also: Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips > section "Collectible items". Strategies While the locations are varied and unique in their own way, they can be divided into the five groups listed below. Each group will cover the basics of that type, as well as some specifics most often encountered. There's a total of 369 settlements. In reality, there's probably over 500, but some of them don't show up on the map at all. Every time you "discover" a new settlement, the game tells you "Settlements discovered: xxx/368", however there are actually 369 locations to discover, the last 9 are the 9 faction strongholds. Once you have found all locations and completed all faction strongholds, you will see "locations discovered 369/368". Cities There are a few cities dotted around different locations in Panau, but the main one is obviously Panau City. Many players find trying to complete even one section of Panau City a huge challenge and many will give up, but with the right strategies each district can take under two hours depending on how lucky and skillful you are. The first thing to note is that there are only petrol stations, water towers, propaganda trailers and Panay statues to destroy (as well as a few colonels). A well armed military helicopter will make short work of these but make sure to work through methodically or you will end up flying around for ages searching for that last water tower. Another key element is a few side routes out from the main city which usually contain a statue and a resource item. There is also a fuel depot next to a Pell Silverbolt 6 on a side route from the Residential district. Resource items are generally found on top of signs or buildings and are fairly easy to find if you use the radar on the top of your mini-map. Even with all this in mind, it can be a very hard task to complete and will take a lot of time. Facilities This group includes Airports; Oil Platforms; Refineries; electrical power plants and other such special locations. Most of these locations are rather large and hard to complete, like airports and refineries, due to the large amount of resource items and objects to destroy. These locations are always heavily guarded. Airports are clearly one of the largest group of locations on Panau, due to the need of hangars, runways and Airplanes. Oil Platforms are not very large, but they are harder to complete due to the way the resource items are placed, and the difficulty of climbing them. A good strategy to know if you have gotten all Fuel Depots, Generators and other objects on the Platform is to look at the percentage; If you´ve gotten everything it should say about 70-71% completion. Electrical Power Plants and Refineries are rare in Panau, consisting of mostly Generators, Transformers, and Wind Turbines. Military Bases Main article: Military bases in Panau. There are 76 Military Bases located throughout Panau, a disturbing testament to the government's focus. Military Bases usually have quite a few Fuel Depots, Broadcast Towers w/ Generators, SAM sites, and usually a pipeline station. They are very heavily guarded, and reinforcements seem to come very often. A good strategy for completing these is to run in and destroy the SAMs, find a helicopter (There is a landing pad at almost every base), and start destroying everything in the base with the heli. Once the base is in ruins, run in and grab the remaining resource items to complete it. Ports There are 16 Ports located throughout Panau. Main article: Ports in Panau. Settlements These little towns are both quick to complete and easy to get stuck. Most of the time that last bit of percentage is a power transformer, very easy to miss, being small and usually obscured by poles and buildings, or a drop located outside the "town proper". A majority will have Propaganda trailers, guarded by several soldiers, Water Towers, and several drops of different type. It's best to save the destructibles for last, using triggered explosives. This way one can detonate them all at once, then simply leave the area with out having to engage the soldiers. Things to be aware of * Alerts and gun fire - Faction members and soldiers will often engage each other, make sure Rico is the target before returning fire. If seen by a faction member, they may joyfully call out a greeting or invitation to help, effectively calling attention to Rico and thereby gaining Heat. *Explosions and gun fire in rural areas, can rapidly increase Heat. *Some towns have Colonels, who must be killed in order to complete that location. *Incoming air support can be a helicopter as well as paratroopers firing from above, which can turn lethal very quickly. Other tips *Using the Grappling Hook, attach one end to a passing vehicle and the other to a statue to destroy it without generating heat. *It is possible to have a faction member operate a vehicles mounted gun, which can be very helpful sometimes (just like in Just Cause (1)). They may sometimes automatically use the gun. Sometimes, they may use the gun if you beep the vehicle's horn. However, they will open fire on all soldiers they see, gaining you heat. It is a good idea to either drive far from enemy soldiers (i.e. offroad) or to simply leave the faction member behind. Ports Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Gameplay Category:Content